villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Xenotime
Xenotime and Zeolite appear only in the manga, in Act 38, Volume 13. They were sent by PallaPalla to capture Sailor Venus. They set up an idol competition, and Minako enters. Biography At the time, the senshi are gaining their new attacks, but before they get their new power, they are "sealed" and cannot transform. Minako is distressed by the fact that she is the last to get her new power, and is worried that she will never be able to transform again. She sees the Dead Moon logo and knows the contest was a trap, but enters anyway to prove that she is strong even without the use of her powers. When she arrives at the competition, she finds that more people have entered than she is prepared to save, but she still refuses to call the other senshi, not wanting them to know that she can't transform yet. When she enters the audition tent, she finds herself in a tropical jungle. Her mission is to save children at the top of a tower, and win a prize: 50,000,000 yen, the chance to star in a TV movie, and her picture on CD covers. Greed and competitive feelings of anger drive the girls in the contest through the jungle, while the Amazoness Quartet hide in the bushes, taking their energy. Minako suspects their intentions, and tries to calm the girls down, but to no avail. A boulder comes crashing down on Minako, but Makoto arrives just in time to smash it. Ami and Rei also arrive and transform. Minako, however, still cannot transform. Not wanting to burden the other senshi with her weakness, she charges ahead and finds Lemures growing strong due to the pure dreams and anger of the contestants. Although Xenotime is throwing knives at her, she attempts to climb the tower. The other senshi try to help, but Zeolite intervenes, telling them that if they try to help her, Minako will be killed. She finally reaches the top of the tower, only to discover that the "children" are actually Lemures! Xenotime pins her to the ground with knives, while VesVes corrupts her with Lemures, commanding her to steal the Ginzuishou for the Dead Moon Circus. She is about to obey, but Artemis intervenes and claws her face to break her out of the trance. Before she can fully recover, VesVes triggers a trap door, causing her to fall through. Artemis tries to hold her up, but PallaPalla sends an enormous rock to crush him. In the next Act (Act 39, Volume 14), Minako cries as Artemis's blood runs down her arm. Suddenly, the boulder is shoved aside and Artemis stands in his human form. He apologizes to Minako, realizing that the reason she couldn't transform was because he lacked power. He pulls her up and gives her her Venus Crystal, allowing her to transform. Xenotime and Zeolite are destroyed with Sailor Venus's "Love and Beauty Shock" attack. Trivia * Xenotime and Zeolite can be distinguished because Xenotime's outfit has darker checks than Zeolite's. Only one small color image of the pair exists in Artbook Volume IV, and this image is actually part of a much larger picture. The two appear to have black and white checkered suits (both suits are identical in this picture), and hair that is yellow on top and fading to pink. * Xenotime () is named after an yttrium phosphate mineral called xenotime. It is usually transluscent to opaque, and most commonly occurs in shades of bronish yellow, but can also be seen in brown, reddish brown, greenish brown, and gray. Often, this mineral may be slightly radioactive. * Zeolite () is named after a group of minerals called zeolites. These minerals are very porous, and have a lot of impurities. There are 48 naturally occurring zeolites, and 150 different types of synthetic zeolites. These minerals have a wide variety of industrial uses, including (but not limited to) detergents, construction, water purification, beauty products, medicine, and agriculture. Navigation Category:Manga Villains Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Teams Category:Monsters Category:Contradictory Category:Partners in Crime